conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Great War (Oldland)
The great war, or the final war was a global conflict throughout all of old land. It was primarly a conflict between the Mirkuleon empire and the Freemen kingdom over the issues of colonies lost by the empire during the dwarven crisis. The conflict started with the mirkuleon empire declaring war on the kingdom of Donber-Durgia by invading Durgia,. Freeland invaded its neighbour Donber so that could use its ports to launch an invasion of Aucharktam. Freeland along with silsa invaded plauutania and pfvarchia. Whilst the mirkuleon empire invaded to the tochman socialist republics. The war official started as global conflict when the mirkuleon empire tried to take colonie, south of the equator. The The coronation of kevousalar VI Kevousalar VI took over from his father Kevouslar V as Emperor of the mirkuleon empire. He brought back slavery and also brought back the autocratic ruling class. He appointed himself to be grand vizier and shut down the Elderhold parliment. Kevousalar VI annexed land lost by the empire due to the treaty of friendship, which was later revoked by the empire. In Freeland, king Gravatiasi ordered the freelander army to invade Donber so that they could seize its ports for naval defence. This led to the Freeland-Donber war which lasted around a week, Freeland used its relatively large army against the smaller Donber army, When the Freelandic army captured the port capital of Donber, the Donber navy fired upon the city however Freeland used Donber's civilians as human sheilds against the Donber navy's shelling of the city. The king of Donber-Durgia, king Tchrull fled to Aucharktam-charaktam which had been made independent despite protests by the Charaktam people who wished to stay loyal with the mirkuleon empire. The donber-durgia king and court in exile gave Durgia to the mirkuleon empire in exchange for the mirkuleon empire declaring war on Freeland, This thus started the central land conflict War in the west This conflict was between Freeland and its allies plaautania and pfvarchia agains the mirkuleon empire and its allies of the tochman republics and Donber. The conflict was long running and slow, as the mirkuleon army was of a large size but was fairly outdated during the begging of the war. The freelander army used to modern cannons and machine guns against mirkuleon blackpowder cannons and cavalry charges. This was primarly seen during the battle of Bagzam apak. In which ten thousand mirkuleon knights were mowed down by Freelander machine guns crewed by only one hundred Freelander soldiers. The mirkuleon army updated their equipment, they replaced the colourful uniforms of black and red with more plainer khaki ones. Mirkuleon soldiers still wore armour made of mirkuleon steel which was fashioned for more modern warefare. Swords as well became ceremonial, and were only commisioned for officers of noble backgroundthes. The armies the two major powers were made up of poorly trained conscripts who felt no cause in the war. The armies of the Freemen and the mirkuleon empire both tried to keep civilian casualities to a low but used proganda to make it seem as if each side was commiting war crimes. The Agomoton empire declared war on its northern neighbour Sislea which was neutral at the start of the war, this forced the nation into war and to join Freeland. Agomoton warriors were at first under estimated as spear weilding primitives however there new found usage of military technology allowed them to expand north with ease. Both Plaautania and Pfvarchia had well trained armies yet there military might was mainly focused on knightly and feudal traditions which meant they had very few professional soldiers, this forced them to use part time soldiers who would either get married or would try to claim a harvest so that they could avoid military duty. The mirkuleon army would often raid and conquer the border lands of these nations. Plauutania and Pfvachia both being land locked were at a great disadvantge, this meant both nations fell to the forces of the mirkuleon empire and its allies. The main naval battle was fought in the central ocean with the Agomoton navy and the Selsien navy, the two natons had fairly powerful navies. The Agomoto navy was larger and defeated the Selsien navy, they then raided the entire coast and its town, slaughtering people in the tens of thousands. Freeland and its allies were almost completely cut off from food supplies. This allowed the mirkuleon empire and its allies to march into there lands. The mirkuleon army targeted farms by salting the land and burning down crops. Food rations would be stolen or destroyed. The only nations which Freeland and its allies could rely on was new Freeland and new Donber yet these nations could only send food aid through the the mirkuleon sea and then through the tochman socialist republics. New Freeland upgraded its navy, from a moderate force of merchant marines and frigates to a fully fedged military forced with destroyers, frigates, battleships and submarines. War in the east The Saraton empire and the kwaakw empire joined with the mirkuleon empire and so did the Sataron empire. They went into direct conflict with the tribal people of the unknown lands as they tried to expand their empire. The Elpam empire went to war with the Kwaakw empire, the N'ka wizards decided to sheild their nation with great fog which lead all invading armies astray. New Donber and New Freeland both started to construct land ships which could take planes and tanks across the great dessert. New Donber and New Freeland went to war with Sataro and Kwaakw, the two empires could not fight against the major industrial might of New Freeland and New Donber however the two human nations could not send many soldiers to fight on the eastern front. New Donber quickly decided to send money and pioneers as well as engineers to populate the great desert and to build fort cities across the frontier. These cities produced more and more tanks and land carriers. The war in the east became a stalemate because of the great desert, New Donber and New Freeland both decided to stop fighting as it was a waist of resources. Sataro then decied to take the fight to New Donber by directing a quater of their army over the great desert this ended in diaster as the invading force all died from deydration The scramble The darkest of all days Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.